Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2-9(-6z-4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-9}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 {-9(}\gray{-6z-4}{)} $ $ 2 + {54z+36} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 54z + {2 + 36}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 54z + {38}$ The simplified expression is $54z+38$